TripleJump
TripleJump is an English gaming channel created by Peter Austin and Ben Potter, which is part of the Cultaholic family. Before TripleJump Ben and Peter initially found popularity on YouTube when the pair were hosts for WhatCulture Gaming, leaving the channel in December 2017 citing how they felt creatively stifled in doing nothing but produce Top 10 lists day in day out and, when the WhatCulture Wrestling team left to found Cultaholic, they decided to follow suit and strike out on their own. Ben and Peter announced the creation of Vidiots in January 2018 where they, along with editor Michael Johnson, would be creating their own content under the Yogscast banner. However, despite their best efforts, they announced in November 2018 that Vidiots would be moving away from YouTube as the channel had not proven financially viable, although they would continue posting content on the Vidiots Twitch and podcast channels. Move to Cultaholic On January 29th, 2019 it was announced Ben and Peter would be starting a new channel under the Cultaholic banner where they would continue making content. The new channel was initially named DoubleJump with a two-hour edition of Worst Games Ever scheduled for February 8th, 2019. However, the channel almost immediately ran into problems when they were informed the name was infringing on an existing copyright, with the issue quickly being resolved with the channel being renamed TripleJump and the channel name, website and social media feeds all being amended to the new name, allowing the launch to take place on the stated date. Acknowledging the hurdles of monetising their content, TripleJump began using the hashtag #GetPeterAndBenMonetised to draw attention to the channel needing to increase their number of viewed minutes, with the channel reaching this target on February 22th, 2019. Types of content Worst Games Ever Continuing their strand from Vidiots, every Friday Ben and Peter play a game which has either a reputation for being downright bad, or has been sent in by one of their viewers to play and discover just how bad it is for themselves. Livestreams While the livestreams air on Twitch first, barring the initial Worst Games Ever which was a YouTube livestream only, TripleJump post their livestreams to their YouTube channel a few days afterwards. Games played on livestream include: *Apex Legends *Bloodborne *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy *Resident Evil 2 Top 10 lists While this may have been a point of contention during their time at WhatCulture, the lists created for TripleJump are far more in line with what Ben and Peter want to do, with the lists not only showcasing their personalities and sense of humour (while WhatCulture lists are all but indistinguishable from one another) but also allow them to talk about a far greater range of subjects. Podcast Similar to the livestreams, TripleJump's podcast is available on their YouTube channel, with the initial podcast going live on February 16 2019, although they promise it will be available on iTunes shortly. Gallery TripleJump_desk.jpg|The TripleJump desk, with Billy Ray Walrus in pride of place, prior to the first livestream Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:English YouTubers